


Rising from the Ashes - House Hunting - Sequel 3

by labct1



Series: Rising From The Ashes Sequels [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys shop for a house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from the Ashes - House Hunting - Sequel 3

**Author's Note:**

> old fic. posting here

(a year after their reconciliation at Angelinos restaurant...)

They've been searching for a house for a few months. Kris thought they’d be in their new place for Thanksgiving but New Years has come and gone.   It seems they can't agree on anything. Adam wants something large. Kris wants something small. Adam wants a pool overlooking the ocean. Kris just needs a pool. Adam wants alot of bedrooms so he can house his artists friends if they run into hard times. Kris is fine with this as long as they don't move in permanently and there isn't more than two at a time. Adam can live with that.  
  
They are on their way to see another house. He's lost count of how many they've seen. The realtor is confident this one will meet both their needs. He'll believe it when he sees it.   
  
"I think you missed a turn," Kris says.   
  
"No, it's the next one," Adam answers.  
  
"If you say so," Kris responds sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I do say so," Adam says just as sarcastically.  
  
"You don't have to get snippy."  
  
"I'm not being snippy."  
  
"Sounded like it to me."

"Then you need your hearing checked."  
  
"Oh and that's not being snippy."  
  
Adam decides to bite his tongue. This is how their discussions have been lately. At first they were giddy in their excitement, but it's turned into disappointment and dread. They are both frustrated and are beginning to wonder if they will ever find one they jointly like. He takes the next turn, because he was right and it was the next turn, and checks the address. He decides this one just might have some promise because you don't see the house at all from the road. It's completely hidden. He puts in the code for the gate and drives up. There's a wide, circular drive with a pond in the front and a water fountain of an angel in the middle. A slightly curved staircase leads to a circular front porch. The house is a large colonial with a small balcony on the second floor, above the entryway. It's light tan with rock siding featured on one side. There are large, rectangular windows everywhere. He glances at Kris and sees that Kris is looking at the place intently. They park in front of the garage and make their way to where the realtor is meeting with them at the top of the stairs.   
  
"So far so good," Adam says to Kris.  
  
"Yeah, well it's still early," Kris responds.  
  
The entry way floor is a tan and brown swirl marble tile. There’s a staircase with wide steps which leads to a small platform with a giant mirror on the wall. There's one staircase on each side that leads to the second floor. Instantly Adam thinks he could have sex with Kris right there on the stairs and watch him in the mirror. A sudden vision of the dance studio and his last performance of  _Whole Lotta Love_ flash in his mind. He looks over at Kris and sees he's staring at the mirror too. Maybe Kris is having a similar thought. Adam smiles brightly.   
  
"This is really beautiful," he says to Stephanie, the realtor.  
  
The realtor beams, "I told you I thought this might be it." She sees Kris nod. She thinks these two will be her hardest clients to please. She likes that though because it's almost a challenge to her to find them their dream house. Adam is brutally honest when he doesn't like something. Kris is much more soft spoken but he lets her know what he likes and doesn't like. He's just not quite so blunt about it. She has an extra bounce in her step when she turns down the hall.   
  
They follow the realtor down the hall to the right where the kitchen and dining rooms are located. The dining room is large enough to fit a table that seats ten and a hutch in the corner. The windows let in plenty of light that makes the marble floor shine. It's painted a pale yellow that, paired with the light from the windows, makes the room walls look like sunlight.   
  
"Big enough to hold a dinner party," Kris says to Adam.  
  
"Sure is" is Adam's only response.   
  
They walk down and to the right where the kitchen is located. The room is painted bright white with the black and white checkered tiles which highlight the black granite countertop and black appliances. It has a restaurant type stovetop with built in griddle. The cabinets are white with fancy black knobs and handles. There's an island that divides the room and a breakfast booth in the corner. There are two sets of french doors that lead to the backyard. A giant sunroom off to the right and a door to the hallway is off to the left.   
  
Adam and Kris both look at each other and then enter the sunroom. There's hardly any wall space because windows are everywhere on three sides. One set facing the front of the house, one set the side and finally the doors and windows to the back. They can see the pool with a rock wall with waterfall at one end. There's a small pool house off to the side. There's so much light it's almost like being outdoors. It's the perfect place for Kris's piano, although neither knows that's what the other is thinking. He can play while looking out at the yard, ocean in the distance, trees swaying in the wind, Kris thinks. Adam thinks he could relax with a newspaper on a Sunday morning while Kris plays in the background.   
  
Kris lets out a low whistle and Adam looks over at him and they smile together. They know the realtor is mumbling on but they are too lost in the future to really hear what she's saying. Kris walks over to Adam and softly kisses his lips.   
  
"I'm afraid to say anything for fear we will jinx it and the next room will ruin it all," Kris says.  
  
Adam laughs out loud. "Well, if so, at least we made progress. I mean we went through half of one floor and haven't fought about anything yet."   
  
They walk down a hallway from the kitchen to a den. The hallway has floor to ceiling windows overlooking the back. The den is a big room with black tiled floor, painted purple and white trim. There are windows overlooking the side and back of the house and a giant mirror on one wall.  
  
"Ohhh, I love the color of the wall," Adam gushes. "This can be my room!" They decided, long ago, they will each need their own room to escape to. One that's all theirs that they can decorate however way they want. Since they will need to compromise so much on everything else because their styles are so different, they thought this was a perfect way to have a part of the house that's all them.  
  
Kris laughs at Adam's enthusiasm.  
  
"I can put a couch here, or maybe not, maybe I can just put a nice rug and giant pillows to sit on the floor. Maybe with a canopie and low hanging light inside, or maybe some strobe lighting for at night," Adam's face lights up. Kris is sure whatever Adam does, he'll change it every few months to keep it interesting.  
  
"Okay, this is your room baby. Let your imagination run wild," Kris says with a sparkle in his eye. Yeah, pillows on the floor in a tent sounds pretty damn good to him.   
  
The realtor rubs her hands together, "K boys, we're almost done with the first floor." They walk to the living room. It has a black / grey tiled floor and pewter grey walls. The windows match the ones in the den except one set is facing the front of the house and there are doors leading out the side.   
  
"This room needs to be repainted. Seriously, grey?" Adam whines.  
  
"It does match the tiles though," Kris says reasonably.  
  
Adam gives Kris his look of irritation, "Grey?"  
  
"So we paint it," Kris says and watches Adam smile. "But we are not painting it a fire red, or a bright orange, or a lime green. I know how you think." He sees Adam's smile slip.  
  
"But, Kris, red would be so awesome," Adam tries to negotiate.  
  
"No, Adam. I'll give you a lot but I'm not giving you red on my living room wall."  
  
"So you can paint it. That's an easy fix. " the realtor cuts in. They are really getting somewhere today and she doesn't want them sidetracked about superficial things that can easily be fixed.  
  
They go up the second floor which is painted in white. Too much white Adam thinks but the realtor is right, that can be changed.  
  
Adam whispers to Kris, 'The house is great but it's overpriced, don't you think?"  
  
Kris nods his agreement.  They are asking for alot of money, and although the house is gorgeous, it doesn't match with the asking price.  He wonders if they will take a lower offer  
  
They already know there are four bedrooms. Three of them are basic rooms with different colored walls. Nothing fancy, just rooms. The masterbedroom, however, is not just a room. It has a sitting area when you first enter, large enough for a TV, loveseat or chairs, the realtor says. Beyond that is the actual bedroom and it is huge but the sight that catches their breaths is the giant window with views overlooking the ocean in the distance. It's stunning. Without a word they hold hands and walk to over to the door that leads to a curved balcony with wrought iron black railings. It's large enough to hold a small table and matching chairs.   
"Wow! It's spectacular," Adam says in awe.  
  
"Adam, this is it," Kris gushes and he knows Adam agrees with him. They haven't seen the rest of the room but Kris doesn't need anymore than this. This is something you can't create. It's nature and they would get to wake up to it every morning.   
  
'Let's look at the rest first," Adam says with a voice of reason but if Adam says no to this house he is in for a huge fight. Kris might just buy it anyway.   He doesn't care what it costs.  
  
They walk back into the room and for the first time they notice there is a very large raised round platform where the bed would be. Two giant walk in closets are side by side on one wall, hidden by glass doors. There's a master bathroom with two matching sinks with their own countertops. Perfect, Kris thinks. Plenty of room for Adam's stuff and he can have his own space for his own things. There's a giant whirlpool bath and a separate stand up circular shower enclosed in glass. The toilet is at the other end of the room with a bidet.   
  
Adam and Kris ask all the typical questions and Stephanie's answers.   
  
"So what do you think," Stephanie says when they walk back down the steps.  
  
"It's nice Steph," Adam answers, "we'll talk it over and get back to you."  
  
"Thanks, Stephanie, for showing this to us. It's really beautiful." Kris says honestly.   
  
The ride home is quiet, neither saying a word.  They enter Kris's house and they are barely inside before Adam flattens Kris against the wall and kisses him breathless.   
  
He leans back and grips Kris's face in his hands. "I love you so much," he whispers."I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately. I was beginning to think we would never find the perfect place for us to share our life." He runs his hands over Kris's hair, and he looks over his whole face. "That is our house, our future. I want to make love to you when the night is dark and the stars are shining bright outside. I want to wake up holding you each morning and looking at the horizon. I want to listen to you play your music while I muddle around the kitchen," he takes a deep breath. "But what do you think?"  
  
Kris smiles wide. "Oh yeah, we are so buying it. Except I didn't get to pick a room," Kris answers.   
  
Adam laughs, "Honey, I'll build you another room if you don't want any of the others."  
  
Adam wraps his arms tight around Kris and Kris thinks being in Adam's arms is as close to heaven on earth as he can get.


End file.
